


Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy: The Prequel

by KurtbastianJust



Series: Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sebastian got into cyber crimes and how Kurt got into hacking with Blaine.<br/>Book 1 Of Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy: The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelTalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/gifts).



> Please Make Note: This is a detective series, meaning murders and mysteries. Each book or chapter may come with new warnings, this one has none. It's just an introduction to the main characters. The second book will have.... quite a few.

  
********   


* * *

**CIA Headquarters**  

* * *

 

 

Sebastian was never one to play by the rules, sure. Everyone knew that but he still always managed to get the job done no matter what. So when Andrew Lapp strolled into his office to whisper that the big bosses up top were setting up a meeting about him, it wasn’t shocking. Sebastian knew this day was coming, a promotion with stricter guidelines maybe. Sebastian had been amping up for the day when he became a task force leader, someone who took charge of brutal murder cases. It’s what he’d wanted to do since day one of joining the CIA.

 

He thanked his coworker and slid his hands up to his desk, tapping it impatiently, not sure how comfortable he was with the idea of talking to all the bosses at once, especially Flannigan. He tended to be a fucking dick but maybe it was just the language barrier.

 

“Smythe, come with me.” Lopez said suddenly from the office door, her black suit effortlessly showing off womanly curves without making anything look ridiculous. He always wondered how that was possible, knowing from a drunken accident exactly what curves laid beneath the clothes. Santana Lopez was possibly the best field chief he’d ever worked with and she truly was an amazing woman to aspire to stand beside. He felt sorry for whatever woman she eventually would marry for many reasons, one was her cold shoulder and another was the morning verbal bite she tended to have before her morning coffee.

 

They walked together, nerves setting in and butterflies started fluttering in his throat. Not butterflies, it was more like frogs. Brick frogs. Bricks were slamming in his throat, crushing him as he started to worry about what the meeting could be. Maybe it wasn’t a promotion at all, maybe it was a demotion. “Smile, Smythe.” Lopez whispered and opened the door for him.

 

Waiting inside were four horribly suited men, and when Santana joined them she looked more out of place than she would have if they were all naked. She was the youngest chief in the CIA, and he hoped that after today, it wouldn’t be true and he’d take that spot.

 

“Detective Sebastian Smythe, please sit.” He sat. “Going over your records, Detective, has proven hard to do having to see every mistake you’ve ever made--” The head director of the CIA spoke.

 

“Yes, but I got the guy, I always do!” Sebastian said, leaning forward.

 

“Don’t interrupt, Detective.” Sebastian nodded, Santana biting her lip as she tried not to laugh. “We have taken into account that you have indeed caught every subject of an investigation and received confessions out of all of them. On top of that, we also have collected intel that you once had applied for the internet security team?”

 

“Yes sir, I applied before ever joining the administration when I was scared of field work. I love it, I’m good at it.” Sebastian said, frowning as he was unsure where this conversation was going.

 

“We have a position open for a new leader in Internet Security, and you can take it if you desire. If not, enjoy your cubicle.” The director spoke and Santana looked down, Sebastian unable to read her face.

 

Internet security. Wow that was unappealing. Being leader of a team though, of an entire division none-the-less…

 

“I’ll take it.” He said, looking up and Santana gasped, covering her mouth. “I’ll take the job. When can I start?”

 

“Today, Detective. Enjoy the ‘Basement’.”

 

* * *

**Cyber Land**  

* * *

 

 [Chat Log Session: PZ8277137]

[Administrators: Banglez. XwingRiot. AngelTalion.]

  
**Banglez:** Has anyone heard from Fezzy?

  
**XwingRiot:** No. I just figured he'd got caught. He cracked Cybernetic's coding.

You know they didn't take that lightly.

  
**Banglez:** Touche. You're right. Dumb move like that.

What's going on on your end?

  
**XwingRiot:** Same shit. Different day. Waiting on the call.

  
**AngelTalion:** You're really going through with it, Kurt?

  
**XwingRiot:** Yeah. The pay is worth it. And I don't have to leave the comfort of my own home.

Definitely worth it if you ask me. Why? 

You worried for me, Angel?

  
**AngelTalion:** I'm always worried about you. 

I have to go.

Cello lessons.

Shoot me.

Or give me the password to the LSATs.

Either.

  
**Banglez:** It's a right of passage to figure that one out. 

We all had to do it. 

Now you do too.

  
**AngelTalion:** Ugh. Hate you.

Celloist out.

[Administrator: AngelTalion. Has left.]

  
**Banglez:** You're really going through with it?

  
**XwingRiot:** Hell no! But it's fun to freak her out.

Cyber war? Nuh uh.

I'll stick to cracking codes and learning more interesting things

than where the US keeps their bombs.

  
**Banglez:** We already know that though.

  
**XwingRiot:** Do we though? That was nearly four days ago. I'm sure they've been moved by now.

  
**Banglez:** You think they traced us?

  
**XwingRiot:** No. But I'm sure they know those computers had been played with.

Especially since you lost the guards winning streak in Spider Solitaire.

  
**Banglez:** I really thought I was going to win that game.

  
**XwingRiot:** They've been moved. I'd almost swear to it.

Anyway. Food delivery Tuesday again.

GTG.

Bye Blaine.

  
**Banglez:** See you, Kurt.

 [Chat Log Session: PZ8277137  [[Ended]] ]

 

 

Kurt slid off his headphones as he spun in a semi-circle in his chair, looking at the window. He stood, peeking through the blinds at the black van sitting in his driveway. He closed the blinds and stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting.

They'd been outside his house, sitting in that van for over a week. His encryption software was the best and no one could crack it alone. He wondered where they went to the bathroom, or when. The van really hadn't moved in a week, no one coming out going. He hummed thoughtfully as the doorbell rang. "Food!" His eyes lit up at the idea of his chips, water and Haribo raspberries just outside the door. It was worth getting watched by the FBI or maybe even CIA. There were always better people to people watch than him though. 

His eyes slid to the door, peeking out of the hole cautiously before opening it and signing for his incoming food. "Thanks." He murmured, eyes catching sight of a man entering the back of the van. He shot a text to Blaine quickly before taking his box of food inside;  **911\. Code red. Watched. CIA. Careful. Tell Angel.**

 **  
**Short. Simple. Sweet.


End file.
